Love a Little too Late
by RoseSecretsTC
Summary: The sun was setting as he laid a bouquet of flowers down. School had started like every other year, but it ended like nothing before, Autumn had been a time of honesty. With Winter it brought a love with the Spring she died but the love left behind stayed
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.

I know i should be working on M or S? more but this story has been on my mind for awhile. It is a pretty set plot so it won't be terribly long.

I also plan on writing a Cedric/Hermione/Harry called "Monster" after an amazing video that has been made on youtube with the makers permission. Still in progress but it might be out soon. Please check it out. Just type in "Monster Cedric Hermione Harry" it is made by futurefilmmaker14. its really good and i think everyone should like it.

Anyway heres the next fanfiction.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was setting as someone laid a bouquet of flowers down. School had started like every other year, but it ended like nothing before. Autumn had been a time of honesty. With Winter it brought a love, and Spring came… Spring is a time to grow, a time of rebirth…but a death struck it hard. She died that spring, not making it to see the last day of the calendar that she had checked off. He felt different though. He felt he was a better person, because of a love that never died.

The castle was hot and bright in the morning. It was the Saturday after school started, the Golden trios last year. Harry and Ron threw butterbeer and sweets among each other while Hermione sat under the shade reading a book. Ron scoffed when she first pulled it from her small carry bag.

"Honestly 'Mione! It's one of the hottest days ever! Put the book away!" he yelled with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Unlike you Ron I have many N.E.W.T classes and I plan on passing it this year." Hermione covered her face from view with the book.

"Hermione.." Harry said putting a finger on the top of the book and lowering it so he could see her face. Large streams of tears dripped down her pink cheeks. She looked at him lost and Ron uttered his sorry repeatedly. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, she felt so tiny to him, like a child.

"Oh, what's this, the golden trio finally taking turns with each other in public." Malfoy snickered and the goons laughed.

"How's your dearest father, Malfoy?" Harry said in retort and Malfoy's face contorted in anger. He examined each of them, their faces, until he noticed something rare. Hermione was crying.

"What's with you mudblood, finally have someone put you in your place?"

Hermione stood up, he face still wet with the tears she had been crying. Malfoy towered over her as she glared up at him. "Get lost Malfoy!"

"Or what, the ginger will attack me with his broken wand?"

"No, I will." She had nothing to lose at this point in her life. The war was over, and those who had been against them were not to be tolerated.

"Right Mudblood. You couldn't…" a loud smack eminated from them. Hermione stood tall were Malfoy was now clutching his face. Blood trickled down his cheek and he moved quickly away from them. Muttering that she was going to pay for what she did.

"Hermione, you could be expelled."

"Dumbledore has already talked to me, I'm welcome to go to all the classes, but he knows about everything. I can't be expelled when I'm no longer an actual student."

She walked away from them leaving Ron to pick up her book. He started to walk behind her before Harry caught his arm.

"Give her time."

"She doesn't have time to spare."

Draco sat in the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey put a brownish paste on him for the swelling and stopped his bleeding.

"What caused this Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was pushed and hit my cheek against the wall."

"Wall must be shaped like a hand." She said and he just ignored her. "All better." She said and then walked away. He stood and left the room annoyed with the horrible paste on his face as he walked to the heads dormitories.

He walked in to see her there. Sitting on the balcony. It was the first time since the first night he saw her in their quarters, and he had revenge on his mind. He was going to wait and calculate his attack. During the night would be the best, when she had her guard down and her wand elsewhere.

Draco sat in his room. His eyes still had a hard time dealing with the sunlight pouring into his room. Slytherin was dark with a green pale light from the black lake. He turned and looked through the bright window. His eyes following the people walking along the grounds. Everything seemed so happy now. Everyone is moving back into their normal lives as though the war never happened. So much changed. His father is in Azkaban and soon to receive the kiss, his mother under house arrest pending the investigation.

His mother was detained by Granger. He knew it. He knew all about Granger taking out his mother and father like it was simple. He hated how the mudblood ripped his family apart. He wanted to kill her, but his mother begged him not to.

The sun started to set and Draco walked to the bathroom that adjoined their rooms. He held his wand still in his hands as he opened approached her room. He tried the knob and to his surprise it was open. He opened it slowly and looked around the room expecting her to jump and hex him. Instead she was asleep on her desk. He walked in and stepped above her. Her face was slightly covered in curly brown hair, her skin blindingly white. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her upward by it. She didn't even flinch.

"I'm tired Ron, I can't do your work." She muttered and he let her face back down the desk. He looked at the books scattered around the room.

The titles varied from thinks like, Stage III; NSCLC; Squamus Cell Carcinomas, Lung Cancer, Potions that might have effect on muggle diseases.

He moved some books looking at the titles. All dealt with a condition known as cancer. Most of the lungs. Is it about astronomy? How could it effect the lungs? His head pounded.

"Granger!" he shouted and the girl stirred and lifted her head slowly, then shook it and laid it back down. He grabbed her hair again and yanked her back. She howled and her eyes jolted open to meet his. They grew wide at seeing him above her.

"Malfoy!" she said in a raspy voice as he glared at her.

"What the hell is lung cancer?!" he yelled as she managed to get her hair out of his grasp

She started to pull her books into a pile and them turn angrily at him. "GET OUT!" she screamed, her heart racing, her breath was shallow as if she had ran ten miles.

She lifted a pile from the floor and Draco pointed his wand at her. "I want to pay you back for everything mudblood."

"Malfoy." She muttered between a staggered breath. Her eyes looked at him and she seemed to freeze, her body growing rigid until it came crashing forward at him. Her books fell around him as she collided against him. He tripped over a book and she landed right on his chest.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he screamed and pushed the limp body from him. Her cheeks were a firey red, but she didn't seem to be breathing well other than short raspy gasps. "Granger?" he shook her and her eyes fluttered, but then snapped closed.

He lifted her up in a split decision and started to move briskly towards the hospital wing. He didn't know why, but Granger wasn't healthy.

He laid her down and within moments Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office. She ran to Hermione's side and started summoning potions like crazy.

"Mr. Malfoy, unless you plan to become a piece of the wall, go back to your common room!" He watched her pour several different potions down Granger's throat. He didn't notice until now how skinney and sickly she looked. "Mr. Malfoy please! Leave!"

* * *

just the beginning i hope you all read the next chapter when it comes out and because of my sporatic updates you might want to have chapter alert.

Thank you for reading

Trich


	2. I hate you, but why do i feel like this?

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

YAY!! Two chapters in one day!

Maid or slave should be within the next week. Sorry about the wait, perhaps you all can considering it a Yule present (or Christmas, Hanukkah, or that Kuwansa thing). I've been super busy decorating my bedroom ( not a good excuse i know), working, and making sure both my bunny and boyfriend don't get sick for the celebrations.

Enjoy the next chapter.

And to answer one of your questions, no I'm not dying, i have been sick, but nothing serious.

* * *

The next morning the common room was overly quiet. He knew what was missing, but admitting that was not something he was willing to do. He walked down to breakfast with a tired look on his face. He barely got any sleep.

He looked over to the empty spots that usually had the golden trio. Something had to be wrong with Granger. Something that was not small. He looked around his table seeking out an half-bloods, muggle-borns in Slytherin were unheard of. He looked over at Tracey Davis.

"Davis!"

"Yeah, Malfoy?" she said annoyed considering her normally doesn't treat her like a human being.

"Come here, I need to ask you something." To his surprise she stood up and walked over.

"What do you want?"

"What's lung cancer?" She raised her eyebrows and poked his chest.

"Your lung tissues become infected with cancer, which is deadly in some cases, actually it is almost always deadly with the lungs, and eventually it spreads and you die. That is unless they can operate or give you chemotherapy. Why are you finally going to die and go to hell?"

"Thank you Tracey." He said as he ran out of the room. He ran to where he normally did when he had a problem, Snape. Snape was standing mixing a potion when he barged in. "Is she really going to die?" he nearly yelled and Snape stirred it once more before lifting the large wooden spoon and tapping it on the edge.

"Yes, she's going to die." He said annoyed. "Do you mind using a name possibly?"

"Her..Granger, is she going to?"

"Yes. She is lucky you got her to the hospital wing last night. Mind telling me what you were doing with Granger around 1 a.m?"

"Honestly, I wanted to use the cruciatus curse on her and she started coughing and weezing."

"Well she still suppose to have about eight months now, you have time, not that I advise you doing it." Snape bottled some of the potion and handed it to Draco. "Bring that to Madame Pomfrey. Don't worry about getting to class late."

Draco walked slowly up the stairs thinking. Without Granger whom would he compete with? Who would he belittle without them losing their head? Granger was always a fireball that spit it back. She was his opposite and without her, well simply he had nothing. Nothing to blame for his problems. Nothing to hate. Nothing.

He walked in to the hospital wing to see Harry and Ron sitting next to Hermione. Harry saw him come in and stood up stiffly walking over to Draco. "Never thought I would say it, but thanks for what you did Malfoy." Harry hugged Draco in a quick manly way and then walked back to the sleeping girl.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he asked at her door and she walked out briskly.

"Oh Draco dear, you did a good thing last night, I'm sorry I was so stern with you." He held up the potion and she looked at it with a relived expression. "Can you wait here for a little."

"I have…"

"You're the head boy, I have a task for you that is important." She walked to Grangers bedside and shooed Harry and Ron off to go to class. They protested, quite loudly too, only to have Madame Pomfrey become like a mother bear protecting her cub. The boys left in a hurry and Hermione woke up slightly drinking the dark green potion.

"How long now?"

"You should have your promised amount Hermione. We are going to do everything we can for you, but won't you find reason to live the rest of your life without schooling?"

"It's something I love."

"Hermione if I knew I was going to… I would leave Hogwarts no matter how much I loved it so I could live the rest of my life happily."

"I'm happy. I helped win the war." She shut her eyes tightly and small tears clung to her lashes.

It hit Draco hard that even though Granger helped Potter and Weasley win the war against the Dark Lord, she wasn't going get to see how the wizarding world turned out. She was going to die. It seemed like a waste for her to fight for something, win, and then lose in the end.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you bring her back to her room?"

"Yes, Madame." He walked over to her and she ignored him as he lifted her up. He wasn't going to let her walk.

"Put me down Malfoy, I can walk."

"Could you walk last night?" he said sternly trying to ignore the looks he got from students walking by.

"Malfoy this is embarrassing for me, please."

"Our common room is floors away, you can barely breathe and you think im going to let my worst enemy die to something dumb like lung cancer."

"Oh so your only interested in killing me before I die. See that flight of stairs Malfoy? Go ahead throw me down it if you want me dead so bad! Yeah I took your mother down! She tried to kill two first years! Do you honestly think I would let that happen? And your father is a freaking nut case who tried to ra…"

"Granger." He said and she shut up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him scared of falling. He muttered the password to the portrait and made his way to the couch setting her down. She shifted to get up and he held her shoulder down. "Stay. I'm getting a blanket and pillow and you're staying in the common room from now on."

"Because you want to see me live? How sweet."

"I don't know what I want Granger, but I will tell you that I personally think that this is a lame way for a war hero to die."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to throw myself off the balcony tonight." She said and he walking into his room grabbing a silver pillow and his comforter. He tucked the pillow underneath her and then lightly placed the comforter over her.

"Are you cold?"

"Perfectly toasty thanks." She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. "I could use a drink and some food though if you plan on taking care of me."

"I'll be back."

During his time gone somehow she reduced to a bundle of tears wrapped in his blanket on the floor. She didn't notice him come in. He placed the plate and goblet down and saw the blood in the corner of her mouth as well as it splattered on his pillow.

"Go to class." She spit out hand covering her bloody mouth.

"Whatever, try not to stain my stuff." He grumbled and threw his pack over his shoulder.

* * *

* * *

Jerk.

I mean yay! I wrote that.

Next chapter within twenty minutes

Thanks for reading...

and the next chapter has a great part apparently.


	3. Nothing left to lose

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Woot!

I promised two in one day.

I hope you like this installment. The story isn't going to be horrible long. Maybe only thirteen or fourteen chapters which is my projected. still not solid though.

Enjoy please and everyone have a happy yule!

* * *

He had double potions so _luckily _he wouldn't miss most of the class. Harry and Ron looked lost without Hermione giving them little tips. How the idiots managed to get into the OWL's potion class is beyond him. Harry looked up and nodded to Malfoy in acknowledgment. Ron didn't give him the time of day.

Daphne Greengrass filled him in on the potion and its ingredients. He was mixing his potion when he noticed that Ronald Weasley was glaring at him. He ignored it for the time being and watched his potion become a rich amber color.

"Something bothering you, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said and Draco looked at the other potions to see a range of colors in each.

"Have I failed?"

"No , you're making a potion that helps the maker understand what his or her feelings are at the time being. Here, the chart you missed getting."

Draco looked for the color that his cauldrons potion had taken. _Nervous, mixed emotions, unsettled, worried_. He looked ahead to Daphne's to see hers was dark blue meaning _very happy, in love, passion, romance. _Ron's and Harry's were both gray, _anxieties, nervous, and strained._ He found himself getting angry at the people in the room who had no care in the world. The ones who's readings came back happy and carefree. His potion swirled and became black.

"I'm not usually in such a craft mood, but considering I'm going light on you idiots today I figured I would allow you to make these." Snape tossed a box to the table with small bulb shaped bottles on the end of metal chains. "Fill a little into you bottle, screw the cap shut, and you can have it with you."

Draco had grabbed two from the box and started to fill the first one up when the door opened and Hermione, looking better than just a half an hour ago came in. She smiled to Harry and Ron before making her way to Snape. He handed her the necklace and everyone held their breath when Hermione Granger gave Snape a quick hug and thanked him. Snape of course looked utterly shocked and confused about the whole huggy touchy thank you from Granger.

She eyed Ron's and Harry's potions seeing they seemed slightly unstable. Her gaze shifted to Draco who held up an already filled up on for her.

"Thanks." She said and he put his hands up to avoid getting a hug from her. "Do you want this one, it not full yet."

"I grabbed two figuring you would miss the whole touching moment that Snape threw them on the table."

"Oh. Thanks again." She looked sad for a moment and then brought the bulb necklace back to the box that Snape had tossed. Draco looked at her blub to see the nice rosy pink it had turned. However the chart didn't agree that it was a good color, _fear, uncertain, unanswered questions._

"Miss Granger would you like someone to escort you to your next class?" Snape asked and Draco noticed that professor Snape was actually being decent with someone.

"I'll bring you 'Mione!" Ron said and she smiled and shook her head.

"I actually need to speak with Malfoy about Head matters. Would you mind?" she asked him and he grab his pack slowly, not wanting to show any eagerness.

"I'll see you guys in twenty!" she said to the other parts of the golden trio. Draco and her exited together and her vial turned black.

"Malfoy, now that you know, I would like you to keep it a secret. I don't want anyone worrying about me, the order…the teachers and Harry and Ron do it enough. I need to live what I have. Also when I die, if it is before graduation I have written down all the things you will need for decorations in the great hall, along with the little favors that should be given to each graduating student. There…"

"Granger. Enough!"

"Yes, sorry I forgot, I'm a mudblood that talks too much."

"Yes! No!"

"My class is right here." She said and paused at the door.

"What if you used a time turner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Turn back time so it would be treatable."

"Why do you care Malfoy? Aren't you getting what you always wanted?"

"How the hell do you know what I want Granger?! Hmm? Yeah Maybe I wanted you dead! Maybe I hated you!"

"Past tense is slightly confusing Malfoy."

"Yeah it is confusing." He shook his head and then looked her dead in the face. "It's fucking confusing to see you walking away and not wanting to see you take another step! It fucking hurts to see you cry because your eyes become more beautiful. I hate watching you talk because I would rather be kissing your lips. And to top all the shit off I just learned that I wasted the last seven years telling you I hated you for the petty reason of blood! And now I don't even time to fix it."

Hermione stood with her eyes watering and started to shake her head at him. "No! Don't say that! Don't you dare try that with me Malfoy! You're fucking lying!"

"Maybe if I said you don't have cancer that would be true to." He said and she started to walk away. She turned back sharply.

"Stay away from me!" She walked away this time coughing. She leaned against the wall for support trying to relax herself. He walked behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her up and carrying her into an unused classroom. "Let me down." He sat her down on a desk and she avoided eye contact with him.

"Did you mean all of that?" He gave her an annoyed look and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to watch you die."

"That's too bad. I'm going to die Malfoy, there is no stopping it. As for you having strange feelings for me, it's really too late."

Draco placed a hand in her hair. Playing with a curl. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "No matter how we are when you die, my feelings aren't going to be changed."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you think its easy for me to stand here and tell you this?"

"I'm dying Malfoy. There is nothing for us!"

"You can't tell me for one minute that you never wanted to see what it would be like with me? You can't tell me that you have never had feelings for me." He stood in front of her and watched her become silent. "I..I..fuck."

_Yeah, I've thought about it. Expecially when you threw me to the ground when a death eater tried to kill me. _Right like she was going to tell him that. Hermione stood up and he leaned closer to her. She turned her head and continued walking till she was out the door. Draco sat there for a second without feeling anything, but like most people, it hit him, and it hit him hard.

* * *

Awww

Draco crying...sounds like the sixth book....

Thanks to everyone that reviews. You don't even know how good it makes me feel to know people appreciate my writing enough to say something to me. Thanks! I would feel like nothing without readers like you.


	4. but have you?

What is Draco to do?

Read on please.....

* * *

Harry watched Hermione poke at her food. Her cheeks were swollen and puffy and she had skipped their last class. Not that it matters she technically isn't even on the roster and the teachers hate giving her work. What made him more nervous was the fact she hadn't even asked him or Ron what the work for today had been, which was so uncharacteristic of her.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"I'm fine."

"You're acting pretty odd."

"I'm fine Harry!" she yelled and took off out of the hall.

Draco had been on his way to lunch. His stomach felt like a twisted pit, but he had to eat something. The door hit him in the shoulder hard and he looked towards the door ready to punch someone when he noticed who it was. She looked at him for a second before reaching out to him. _This is the test Draco. Would you hug me in front of everyone in Hogwarts? _She though and he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and holding her tighter than she has ever been before.

As if the world stopped students and teachers alike looked up at the scene. Many mouths hung agape in shock. The most shocked person in the room however was Hermione. Ginny and Lavender realizing Harry and Ron could snap in seconds promptly grabbed their boyfriends and held them tightly.

"Granger, this door's heavy." Draco strained to say and she smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him out of the great hall.

"I still don't think you should hurt yourself like this." Hermione said and he shook his head.

"Granger its hurt more not telling you."

"Harry and Ron are going to kill you."

"I'll take it." Hermione started coughing and he jumped to her holding a hanky out.

"No, my breath just caught I'm fine. Thank you."

A week later they Harry and Ron had managed to keep their mouths shut, but as usual there is always going to be that one thing that drives them to the edge. Hermione was walking with Draco to potion and before they entered he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Bastard!" Ron took off towards them and Draco was not expecting the punch. He backed up in shock as Hermione screamed and Harry grabbed Ron.

"Get over yourself Weasel!" Draco said wiping blood from his bottom lip which was already swelling.

"I can't believe you Ron!"

"He is using you!"

"I really don't care." Hermione said and Harry's eyes widened.

"How can you not care?"

"He is the only person making my life not death sentence! He makes me happy every day, and he is risking his own feelings for it!" her breathing was hard afterwards and Draco reached out to her with a worried expression.

"Are you going to be okay?" he reached in his bag for the bottle of water he started to carry around for her. "Here, take small sips at first."

"Thanks, Draco." She did as he advised and he dropped his bag to the ground watching her carefully.

"Listen Weasley, you cause this again, and I can promise your fucking head will be mine!"

"Come on Hermione." Ron said and she shook her head.

"No Ron. I'm going with Draco. I love you but honestly, I can take care of myself."

Hermione worked on the potion until Snape gave her the time. She was sure the other students would start catching on that something was wrong when she would leave before class was over because being in a crowded hall was too dangerous and fast pace for her. Draco had yet to finish his potion and Snape was left with picking Harry.

"Potter! Follow Miss Granger to the next class."

Harry was actually happy to see his friend alone for a moment. He picked up his bag and headed to the door where she was waiting. Relieved when they exited the room Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione, what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"We are seeing each other."

"But you're dying. As much as a prat Malfoy is don't you think it might be a little unfair for the both of you?"

"I warned him Harry. He knows and he accepted it."

"But have you?" he grabbed her arm lightly and she didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm not going class today. Tell McGonagall I'm fine will you."

"Where are you going?" he looked at her with concerned green eyes. She tried to smile.

"I'm going for a walk."

She found herself in the owlery sometime after. She took out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to Draco, for after. Small sentences had become paragraphs and before she knew it she realized that she truly did love him. It hadn't been the past couple of weeks, but the years before that. The small times where he would show his decent side. The time he saved her life twice.

She must have been in there for hours because the sun was nearly down when she walked back into the school. She was surprised to see that see had got back just in time for dinner. She walked into the Great Hall to see Draco jump up and run to her.

"Where have you been?! I have been looking everywhere, the library, hospital wing, I even went into the girls rooms all over the school!"

"I went for a walk."

"For hours?"

"It was quite a walk." She said smiling and he got the hint and led her back to the end of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Please review...


	5. Muggle appreciation

OHHHhhhHHH..

thanks for reading

enjoy.

* * *

That night Hermione was back in the hospital wing. It wasn't serious just her breathing got slightly worse. Poppy conjured up a overstuffed recliner for Draco who had managed to bring her and her favorite blanket to the hospital wing. He refused to let her stay uncomfortable in the thin itchy blanket that the hospital wing provided. Madame Pomfrey noticed this and after he had fallen asleep around two o'clock she covered him in the once discarded blanket.

Draco awoke with a start. He had a horrid dream that Hermione had disappeared. Seeing her sleeping in front of him he stifled a whimper and tried to go back to sleep. It unfortunately didn't work and he tossed and turned for at least a half an hour until he heard Potter's voice at the door.

"Hey mate, they're sleeping keep it down." Harry said to Ron who was being rather loud.

"I don't care if that arse hole Malfoy is sleeping or not!"

"Ron. Quiet."

"That bastard is just using her until she dies." Ron said scraping a chair across the floor to sit next to Hermione.

"You need to grow up Ron." Hermione grumbled and rolled over turning her back to him.

" 'Mione!"

"Honestly Ron, she is trying to sleep." Draco muttered with his eyes also shut.

"You're both getting pretty good at pretending to be asleep." Madame Pomfrey said and Hermione sat up slowly smiling.

"I feel better this morning."

"It's a good thing it is Saturday then. I want you to relax."

"And do what?"

"You brought one of those muggle picture things didn't you?" Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Television Ron." Harry said still laughing and Hermione nodded.

"Then why don't we put in those tiny mirror thingies, and watch them on the Telesight thing." Draco looked just as confused as Ron and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Come on." Hermione said standing up slowly and took a potion Madame Pomfrey held out to her. She took Draco's free hand after he scooped up the blanket and they started to her room. For a moment it felt like all the fighting had stopped.

Draco and Ron managed to stop the childishness long enough to stare at the black screen of Hermione's television. Draco picked up the cord and turned it over a couple times confused as to what it goes to. Hermione and Harry decided to mess with him and turned the television on. Both boys jumped back when voices came out of it.

"It speaks?!" Draco said and Hermione laughed at him. "Its dumb." He retorted to make himself seem unamused about it.

Hermione personally thought it was cool that she didn't have to plug in anything muggle at Hogwarts it simply worked. Harry pulled a couple movies from the large movie cabinet. "Saving private Ryan…Schindler's list…..flags of our fathers….Hermione I thought you hated war?"

"They are good movies..."

"You have National lampoons Animal house?" harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

After twenty minutes of looking through Hermione's movies Harry grabbed Meatballs from the case and put it in. For a moment he had a feeling he barely knew his friend at all. She had always seemed more of the book over movie type, but her movies might just be enough to dwarf her book collection.

"That was enlightening."

"I like movies, big deal harry. I mean the only reason I was allowed to bring them and the television was because I'm dying." Harry understood why she buried herself in books. She was interested obviously, but also bored.

Draco watched in horror slightly because the muggle parents were acting like complete idiots. The kids were even worse and he started to form another bad opinion on muggles.

"Perhaps we should watch a action movie after." Hermione said and Harry agreed. At the end of meatballs they took a half an hour break and went down to have lunch.

They watched a war movie when they got back and Draco couldn't help the insatiable urge to grab one of those guns and try to shot a target. It seemed like it might actually be quite fun. He was amazed that the war actually seemed a lot more gruesome then the own war he was in. In a muggle war there is a blood and guts strewn everywhere.

Hermione snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly and kissing her forehead lightly. Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch next to the bed and trying to ignore the love scene next to them.

Draco whispered into her hair so lightly she couldn't even hear it. He loved her. So much he knew it will kill him when she goes.

* * *

Hey guys i love reviews. They make my day/month.

thanks for reading


End file.
